


Crying

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Shepard x Subject Zero [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you have to be the big fucking hero all the time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Things you said when you were crying (I don’t know what your preferred ending is so we’ll go with mine, and I love this ship ;A;)

“You piece of shit,” her fingers were spread against his chest and Shepard grabbed them within his own, pressing her hand against his heart so she could feel it beat under his ribs. 

He winced when she used her other hand to hit chest and the bed rattled under them with the force of it. He could feel the hum of her biotics, wavering and dissipating. 

“I know.” He watched her, face scrunched up angrily, eyes watering and he thought she was beautiful against the white of the hospital room. He blinked, his own eyes itching. He swallowed the knot, smiling at her when their eyes met and she finally let herself  _look_ at him.

“Why do you have to be the big fucking hero all the time?” She’s wiping at her eyes, still pissed that she’s crying. 

Shepard shrugged, his eyes still focused on her - he can taste the stale air of the room and he wonders how he managed to survive it all in the end. Was this just some kind of dream? Was he still on the citadel, stuck in the rubble?

“It’s easier to get in your pants that way.” 

She smacks him lightly again, grumbling about how he didn’t need to die to get her riled up and Shepard laughed, tugging at her hand to convince her to come crawling into bed with him. 

He was  _alive_.


End file.
